Love knows no distance
by winxclubcharlie
Summary: A sibling may not be a chest full of jewels and gold, it may not be a present at all. But sometimes a sibling is the greatest gift of all, to help you though your struggles in life. But what happens when your sister is close but cannot be touched, can a sacrifice she made long ago break them apart or bring them together? Join Bloom and Daphne in this One-Short set in season 3


**Ok just a little heads up this is my first One-Short and I wrote this because I am still thinking on how to write my next chapter for my other story and it might take awhile to update. So I'm sorry in advance if you are disappointed but just so you don't lose your heads waiting for me to update, I wrote this for you to read while you wait :D As said in the summary it is based in season 3 and this idea came to me because I've always thought that none of the versions of winx club focused enough on Blooms feelings for Daphne during the time she was still a spirit. I mean she couldn't even touch her own sister FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I don't think I could handle that and if you have a sibling like me (go to my profile it will explain more) you'd understand.**

**I also don't think she was mentioned enough in season 3 (wasn't even mentioned in season 4) and you'd think she would because Valtor worked for the Ancestresses, they were the ones that cursed her in the first place and yet Valtor didn't even mention her :/ He could have also used her to get under Blooms skin just like he did with her parents which to me would have made it more interesting but no, one little scene in Pyros and that was it. So yea and just a little warning, characters in this might be a bit OOC but not to much :)**

A winx club fan fiction

Love knows no distance 

**Bloom's POV**

We had gotten Tecna back from The Omega Dimension and were having a party to celebrate and it wasn't until 11:00 that I decided to go to bed.

We did have training tomorrow after all and I for one didn't want to fall asleep while fighting, especially with Griselda around.

"Hay winx do you want to go to bed now because it is late and we do have training tomorrow" I asked.

"Well even though I love a good party I've got to agree with Bloom on this one, I'm exhausted!" Stella exclaimed.

We all laughed before going to our dorms and when I got in my bed I was asleep in two minutes.

* * *

I was in the dark and I couldn't see anything so I called out to see if anyone was there, as I called out into what seemed like endless darkness my voice echoed, as if in a cave.

I was starting to get really frighted because it felt like I was having a dream where I was alone and couldn't see anyone, wait!

That's it a dream I thought in my head.

This was probably all my ethereal sister's doing, when time wasn't urgent Daphne always loved to scare me when she came into my dreams just for the sake of her own fun.

I of course hated it but I think that's what made it fun to Daphne, nevertheless I loved when we got to see each other even if it's only for a couple of minutes.

Although I hated that I couldn't even touch my own sister I enjoyed every passing second of talking to her.

Oh how I always wished I could just jump into her arms, to know what it feels like to touch her again after so long.

Sometimes I even daydream of how it would feel, even though I couldn't touch her whenever she was near me I felt this warmth around us which was probably because we both had The Dragon Flame.

But that only made me want to hug her more, Daphne does hug me in fact she sometimes kisses me when she wants to.

But it's not the same as the hugs I would give my family and friends and that is because she's not there in body, I can't feel her skin and that makes a feeling of hollow emptiness around me.

But even that happens at rare times when she has enough magic to stop herself going through me.

She still manages to make me smile though, usually by telling me quick stories about our parents before the coven attacked or the six months she got to spend with me as a baby.

But today or better yet tonight I didn't feel like playing games, I just wanted to talk to her for as long as possible so I called out to her.

"Daphne, Daphne I know you're here, please come out I just want to talk" I called into the darkness.

Then suddenly the darkness disappeared and I could finally have a look at my surroundings, all around me was purple it was another thing my sister did when she tried to entertain me.

But still I saw no sign of Daphne, I was about to make another attempt to call out but before I could I felt something tap me on the shoulder and a voice started speaking.

"Hello Bloom" the voice echoed like wind chimes on a breezy day, startled I turned around and tripped making me hit the floor as my eyes looked straight into Daphne's.

As I looked up from where I lay on the ground I glared as I saw my giggling older sister looking down on me.

"Daphne you know I hate it when you scare me like that" I yelled and crossed my arms.

"Well how else am I supposed to have a little fun with you and besides can't you just admit that you missed me" Daphne said playfully.

I got up off the ground and stood right in front of Daphne with my hands on my hips.

"I never said I didn't Daphne but can't you find a way to annoy me that doesn't include scaring the living Great Dragon out of me" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"Hmm why yes I could but not tonight, I came to ask you something" Daphne said laughing.

With that she unexpectedly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her, I didn't think she would have enough power tonight but she obviously did it to see me.

But again I couldn't feel her, it's hard to explain what its like but most of the time it only _feels_ like the gentle breeze of the wind is pulling me along but in fact it is really my sister.

"When you're not busy would you like to come to Lake Roccaluce tomorrow and train, I can help you learn to use your powers better? Daphne whispered in my ear.

I smiled at Daphne's offering but then suddenly pulled away as I realised the **true **meaning behind her words.

"Daphne, please don't tell me this is about Valtor" I asked but did not wait for her to reply and continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you to make you believe it, I'm not a baby anymore and can take care of myself can you please stop being so overprotective about me" I said getting angry.

When I finished Daphne, yet again brought me closer to her, I tried to fight her grip but it was useless, she was stronger than me and I didn't even know if that was possible for a spirit.

But I just went with it and for a few minutes Daphne just lade her head on my chest, as if listening for the sound of my heart beat.

"Bloom you have to understand that the reason I protect you is because you are the only family I have left….at least for now and I would hate if something happened to you.

But I never said this was about Valtor, I only wanted to help you strengthen your powers and spend more time with you.

I know they teach you very good at Alfea and I have to remember to thank Fairagonda for that.

But one thing they can't teach you is how to properly control your Dragon Fire" Daphne explained as she began to affectionately rub my cheek with her fingers, tickling me.

I squirmed a little and noticing this she asked grinning "am I tickling you" and she slowly lifted her hand away.

"Daphne don't pretend like you don't know, I've told you millions of times that whenever you touch me it tickles but please don't stop because I like it" I said.

But then I suddenly covered my mouth, realising what I just said came out wrong.

Oh no, why did I just say that, I'm most certainly going to be doomed for life now because now that I've reminded her she'll probably do it more.

I loved when Daphne had enough power to touch me even if I can't feel it because it makes me happy that I can at least be close to her, but still...

"Well, maybe I should charge my powers more often than" Daphne smirked as if she read my thoughts and said that just to tease me.

Yep, I was DOOMED and I was almost having second guesses about going to Lake Roccaluce tomorrow because Daphne, for some reason always had full power there.

Of course she had to be underwater though but it's still a chance and I didn't know if I should take it or not.

"I love you little sister" Daphne said after a couple of minutes and I gasped because if I knew Daphne this seemed to be one of her ways of summing things up and was going to leave.

"Wait Daphne don't go yet, please just a couple more minutes" I begged as she began to pull away.

"I'm sorry Bloom but my powers are weakening quickly and I've already stayed more then I'm supposed to, besides I promise I'll see you tomorrow Daphne said as her voice began to fade.

I knew Daphne was right because she was beginning to posses me even though she tried not to, proving her magic was weakening but I didn't want her to go yet.

I opened my mouth to speak but as soon as I blinked Daphne was gone and I felt my vision begin to blur as I awoke.

* * *

I sat up in bed and while taking a glance at Flora still sleeping soundly I grabbed the photo of Daphne and held it tight to my chest.

"Why? Why me, out of all people it had to be me?" I whispered to myself.

Then I thought about Daphne she was different, different from the other spirits I mean and I began to think that there was something she wasn't telling me.

How was she bonded to Lake Roccaluce, why didn't she just disappear like all people did when they….er…..died?

Daphne always hid things from me to of course, protect me but even if she did she'd tell me in the form of a riddle to make me figure it out on my own.

Which most of the time left me more clueless than ever because in the end the riddle would always mean something completely different then what it says.

But then I thought back to my first year when The Trix took my powers and told me about Domino.

That one ice, cold sentence was running through my mind and despite the shock I knew straight away that it was true that Daphne _was _my sister.

'So, for daring to interfere The Ancients got rid of her' I remembered that cruel sentence as clear as day despite the fact that I just found out I was a princess and how much it hurt.

But I couldn't help feeling that there was more behind those words then what was said and I decided to at least try to ask Daphne tomorrow and see if she'd tell me.

I just wanted to have my family, my **real **family back and getting answers was a start.

I knew it was going to be difficult though because Daphne never talked about the attack on Domino much, only at times when I really needed to know because it was still a sour spot for her.

But at that moment only one word formed in the back of my mind.

Valtor

He was the only one standing between me and the family I once knew, or was he?

After a minute I laid back down and closed my eyes as a small smile formed on my face at the thought of seeing Daphne again tomorrow.

Little did I know as I drifted back off to sleep of the things fate had planned for me in the next two years and some of them weren't so good.

**So there you go, I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and tell me in the reviews if you would like me to add the scene with Bloom training with Daphne because I wasn't sure if I should add it or not. For those of you who found this a bit confusing what I meant was that if Daphne had enough power she could touch Bloom but Bloom can't feel it, instead to her it only feels like the wind and not her sister because Daphne's a ghost. From the first movie Daphne is seen to be able to touch Bloom, that's where I got this idea and I think we all know that the cool breeze of the wind can sometimes tickle. This One-Short is NOT connected at all to my other story, it was just an idea that came to my mind and I will be continuing my main story as soon as possible I promise :D **

**Until next time, winxclubcharlie **


End file.
